Matahariku
by FanAndSphere
Summary: Dear diary, aku membencinya. Aku membenci semua tentang dia. Tetapi kenapa aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari dirinya? WARNING: LEMON EKSPLISIT, HARD YAOI! Don't like, don't read. RnR pleaseee! SasuNaru, Sasuke POV. Re-post.


**A/N**: Haloooo, saya sekarang bikin fic SasuNaru nih. Abis OC kayaknya ga ada peminatnya sih. Lagian saya emang cinta banget sama nih pairing. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing**: Sasuke X Naruto.

**Warning**: LEMON EKSPLISIT, HARD YAOI! Yang dibawah umur tidak diperkenankan membaca. Begitu juga yang tidak suka dengan Yaoi & Sex scene.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear diary,

Aku membencinya.

Aku benci dirinya yang selalu ribut itu.

Aku benci deklarasinya yang bodoh, impiannya menjadi Hokage.

Semua itu membuatku ingin membungkam mulutnya yang tak bisa diam, meninju tubuhnya ke tanah.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus membereskan itu di tempat latihan. Karena, ketika aku mengalahkannya, perhatiannya menjadi milikku. Dan dia menjadi milikku di saat itu.

Aku benci rambut spiky pirang terangnya itu. Dia pikir dia itu apa? Sebuah durian?

Aku benci tatapan-tatapan manjanya pada Sakura. Pelacur bodoh itu, tidakkah dia tahu kalau perempuan itu tidak suka padanya? Hanya mempermainkannya? Sudah jelas pelacur itu menyukaiku? Dia merayuku setiap hari. Tidakkah dia menyadari hal itu?

Aku sangat membenci dirinya.

Tetapi,

Aku tak pernah bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Aku mengawasinya, ketika dia di lapangan, membuat kesalahan bodoh atau saat menantang Kakashi-sensei.

Aku mengawasinya dari ekor mataku ketika aku sedang latihan. Aku melihat semangatnya, perjuangannya, dan aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ya aku tersenyum kemenangan. Kemampuanku tetap melebihinya, ia tak bisa mengalahkanku. Tetapi, ketika aku mendengar ia berteriak, "BAKA TEME!" diriku dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kurasakan di dalam 13 tahun hidupku.

Aku mengawasinya dengan teman-temannya. Aku mengaguminya, betapa banyak teman yang ia dapat dengan senyumnya itu.

Aku mengawasinya di akademi, dia memainkan jari jarinya dengan gelisah,. Aku tersenyum di dalam hatiku melihatnya. Sunnguh, sifat hiperaktifnya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Diam di tempat duduk dan mendengarkan Iruka-sensei mengajar.

Aku mengawasinya ketika ia mandi dibawah shower, ketika kami ada misi bersama.

Dan dia terlihat sangat mempesona di dalam shower box itu. Ia begitu hidup.

Rambut spiky pirangnya bercahaya. Ia membuka mulutnya, merasakan aliran air jernih, jatuh menuruni wajah manisnya. Ya… dia sangat manis.

Lalu dia mulai membasuh tubuhnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa dia sedang menyiksaku.

Dan aku mulai berkhayal bahwa akulah yang sedang membasuh tubuhnya itu. Ya aku. Menggerakkan tanganku dadanya, perlahan menyentuh tonjolan di dadanya. Ya itu aku, menggerakan sabun turun ke bagian bawah dirinya. Kearah daerahnya yang kenyal dan indah itu. Itu aku, aku yang membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

Lalu aku membawa imajinasiku lebih jauh lagi.

Aku terduduk dengan lututku dibawahnya di dalam shower. Dan aku mulai memanja kejantanannya. Dan dia menikmatinya. Ia menikmati perasaan sensual dari air yang mengguyurnya, dari mulutku yang mengulumnya, berusaha memanjanya. Dan dia tak bisa mengontrol desahannya.

"Ahh ahh ohh mmhm…"

Mereka keluar dari bibirnya yang tadinya tertutup rapat, berusaha menahan desah.

Dan dia menyebut namaku…

"Ahh Sasuke ahn mhmm ahh…"

Dam ketika aku menggerakan kepalaku keatas dan kebawah, mengulum kejantanannya. Ia menarik rambutku, mendorong mulutku, mendorong bendanya masuk kedalam mulutku, terlalu dalam sampai aku hampir tersedak. Ia menghukumku, karena aku mengingingkannya seperti ini. Menghukumku karena menyentuhnya seperti sekarang. Karena menjangkau dirinya yang tidak menyadari apapun… ketika ia sendirian.

Dan tepat sebelum ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ketika ia dengan terengah-engah menyuarakan namaku…

Aku mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulutku.

Dan dia memohon padaku.

_Desperately_

Dia memohon kepadaku untuk mengembalikan kehangatan tadi. Hisapanku pada bendanya.

Dan aku hampir memberinya.

Sebelum membalikkan badannya ke tembok.

Dia memprotesnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa aku mengabaikan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak dan memerah itu.

Dan aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri.

Perlahan, aku menggerakkan jari telunjukku turun ke punggungnya. Membuat tubuhnya gemetar, membuatnya mendesah. Dah aku bergerak naik ke arah dadanya, memelintir tonjolan merah muda di dadanya. Menjilatnya, dan kemudian menghisapnya dan kemudian mengigitnya.

"OHH! Sasuke, ahhn ahh ahh…" Dia menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang. Mendorong pantatnya yang sangat kenyal itu kearah kejantananku yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna. Kejantananku bergesekkan dengan pantatnya. Dan itu terasa sangat nikmat. Aku tak bisa menahannya, aku pun menggesekkan kejantananku dengan pantatnya yang kenyal itu. Rasanya sunngguh nikmat. Aku hampir tak bisa menahan erangan.

"Apakah kau dapat merasakannya? Apakah kau dapat merasakan seberapa aku menginginkan dirimu?"

"Ya! Ohh yeah Sasuke, mhn. Fuck me please AHHHH!"

Kata kata yang tak akan pernah ia ucapkan.

Dan aku pun menuruti perintahnya.

Aku membawa tanganku ke wajahnya, memegang pipinya. Kemudian aku memasukkan jari jari ku ke mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya dengan pelan, memainkan lidahnya. Dan aku mengerang, memikirkan mulut itu menghisap kejantananku yang sudah tegak dan memerah ini.

Aku mengeluarkan jari-jariku keluar, dan dengan pelan memasukkan 1 jariku kedalam lubangnya. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman, dan aku menggunakan tanganku yang bebas untuk memeluknya erat, menahan gerakannya. Lalu aku memasukkan 2 jariku yang lain, menggerakannya zig-zag. Mempersiapkan lubangnya untuk yang akan datang setelah ini. Otot ototnya sangat kencang dan lubangnya sangat sempit, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa ini akan terasa lebih nikmat jika kejantananku yang ada di dalam lubangnya.

Aku memaju mundurkan ketiga jariku, keluar masuk lubangnya yang basah. Berimajinasi bahwa ini adalah yang sebentar lagi akan aku lakukan dengan kejantananku. Dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan karena ini adalah saat pertamanya. Lalu aku menyentuh prostat nya. Titik yang membuatnya melihat bintang bintang menari di kepalanya. Dia hampir mencapai klimaks, ketika aku memegang kepala kejantanannya di saat yang tepat. Dia meraung frustasi.

"Baka Teme!"

Lagi dan lagi, aku mendorong jariku, menusuk prostatnya. Dia hampir berteriak akan sensasinya. Badannya menegang dan ia gemetaran.

"Tolong, Sasuke", dia memohon kepadaku.

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong, ahhnn… Aku ingin… Aku butuh…"

"Butuh apa?"

"Aku butuh dirimu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"To fuck me please! Tolong jangan buat aku menunggu . Just do it!"

"As you wish."

Aku mengeluarkan jariku dan memposisikan kejantananku di depan lubangnya. Dan aku perlahan membimbing diriku masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Dia mengeluh kesakitan dan aku menenangkannya dengan mengocok kejantanannya.

Akhirnya, ia terbiasa juga dengan diriku yang berada di dalamnya. Aku susah mengontrol diriku sendiri. Aku hampir klimaks saat itu juga. Tetapi aku dapat menahannya.

Aku memeluk dirinya, menciumi lehernya, mencari titik sensitive dan mengigitnya. Setelah mulai memerah, aku pun menjilatnya sambil terus memaju mundurkan kejantananku di dalam lubangnya. Dia mulai mengerang kecil. Tapi aku ingin lebih memuaskannya. Aku mencium bibirnya yang mungil itu. Melumatnya dan mengigitnya hingga ia membuka mulutnya. Lidahku pun masuk dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Menghisap lidahnya. Dia mengerang. Kali ini lebih kencang. Lidahnya akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi, dan lidah kami bertarung untuk mendominasi. Tetapi, tentu saja, ia yang kalah. Aku melumat mulutnya habis habisan. Saliva menetes di pinggir mulutnya. Sementara itu aku menarik kejantananku hingga tinggal kepalanya saja yang di dalam, lalu menghentak dengan keras menghujam prostatnya. Dia melepas mulutnya untuk berteriak.

"OHH! SASUKE! Please do it again!"

Dan aku pun menuruti perintahnya. Aku gerakan kejantananku seperti tadi. Maju mundur maju mundur maju mundur. Lubangnya yang basah dan sempit meremas kejantananku hingga aku pun mengerang nikmat.

"Naruto..Naruto..Ahh sempit sekali..uhhm.."

Dan aku tidak melupakan kejantanannya, aku memegangnya dan mulai memijat mijatnya, mengocoknya. Sementara tanganku yang lain memelintir tonjolan di dadanya itu. Dia mengerang kenikmatan. Memohon diriku untuk tidak berhenti.

"Sasuke please, jangan berhenti. Ahhn ohh ohh.."

"Iya tenang saja Naruto, aku akan memuaskanmu mmhh…"

Lalu aku mulai mempercepat gerakan maju mundurku dan dia tampaknya sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Sa..Sasu..ke… Aku sudah tak tahan lagi… ahn ahh ahh…"

"Sabar Naruto", kataku sambil menciumi tengkuknya. "Tahan sebentar lagi, keluar bersamaku."

"Ohh…tapi…tapi…Ahhnn Sasuke ohh, AKU KELU.. SASUKEEEEE!" dengan itu ia mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya yang kental.

Lubanganya semakin kuat meremas kejantananku, dan aku pun keluar dengan meneriakkan namanya.

"Ahhn Ahhn OHH NARUTOOOOOO!"

Aku pun terjatuh di lantai shower. Aku menjilat tanganku yang masih ada sisa cairannya. Dia pun ambruk diatas tubuhku.

Aku memeluknya, mengusap rambut pirangnya, mencium bibirnya, dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aishiteru, Dobe."

Dia kembali menciumku, merasakan sisa cairannya di bibirku. Lidah kami bertautan, jiwa kami bertautan. Dia adalah milikku, dan aku adalah miliknya.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya itu benar diary ku sayang, aku jatuh cinta pada rivalku. Aku jatuh cinta pada sinarnya yang yang selalu menerangi hatiku. Dia adalah api untuk hatiku yang sedingin es ini. Dia adalah...

Matahariku.

**THE END**

A/N: Maaf kalo gaje, jelek dan gak bermutu. Atau terlalu eksplisit mungkin (?) Sepertinya saya harus berlatih menulis lemon lagi nih hehehe. Maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo. Don't forget to review or flame! Sankyuu!


End file.
